Guilt
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "Estavam todos ali conversando ao meu redor perguntando o porquê de eu estar assim, mas eu sentia que mesmo que eu dissesse eles jamais entenderiam, afinal ele era inimigo da nossa guilda, ele era odiado por meus nakamas, ele era o homem que eu mais amava no mundo e agora ele havia morrido." Sting x Lucy


**Guilt**

"_Mesmo que você corra até o fim do mundo, ou espere por diversos séculos. Jamais encontrará alguém que te ame tanto quando eu te amo!"_

Era doloroso. _É doloroso_! Estar ali na guilda... sozinha.

Claro que, não no sentido literal eu podia ouvir Erza murmurar algo próxima a mim, podia ver de relance Gray suspirar e abaixar a cabeça logo se afastando junto a Juvia. E Natsu também estava ali, mas inconformado, ele não entendia... Ninguém entenderia!

Estavam todos ali conversando ao meu redor perguntando o porquê de eu estar assim, mas eu sentia que mesmo que eu dissesse eles jamais entenderiam, afinal _ele_ era inimigo da nossa guilda, _ele_ era odiado por meus nakamas, _ele_ era o homem que eu mais amava no mundo e agora _ele_ havia morrido.

Eu ainda podia sentir o calor de seus toques. O seu delicioso aroma ainda impregnava meu apartamento e varias de minhas roupas. Eu ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que nos vimos, da primeira vez que seus olhos encontraram os meus, da primeira vez que eu senti atração por alguém ao qual deveria temer. Eu ainda me lembro... _dele._

Seus sorrisos arrogantes... Suas palavras indiferentes... Sua raiva ao perder em um simples jogo... Tudo. Eu jamais esquecerei. E talvez por não me esquecer é que eu me culpe mais ainda pelo que aconteceu.

Eu ouvi por diversas vezes o parceiro Dragon Slayer dele repetir que não foi minha culpa. Ele disse apenas que eu estava no lugar errado na hora errada. Mas _eles_ sabiam que era mentira. Eu estava ali por que queria. Eu estava ali por que queria provar que não era fraca. Que, ao menos uma vez, eu não precisava ser protegida, mas eis que eu não fui capaz de nada... e sendo a inútil que sou perdi o homem que mais amo.

Eu queria morrer, mas não podia. Eu tinha de viver. Por mim. Por _ele_. Por _nós._ E pelo pequeno ser que crescia dentro de mim.

Com tudo isso. Com todos esses malditos devaneios era impossível não chorar.

- Lucy! – chamou Erza. Virei-me para ela. – Estou te chamando há horas? Por que esta chorando?

Balancei a cabeça e me levantei.

- Hey, Lucy, espera... – pediu-a, mas ignorei.

Não dava mais parar suportar. Doía mentir para meus nakamas. Doía saber que era fraca, mas iria doer mais ainda as próximas palavras que eu proferiria ao mestre diante de toda guilda.

- Lucy? – chamou temeroso o velho mestre da Fairy Tail.

- M-Mestre – murmurei fungando. – E-Eu estou indo emb-bora... d-da guilda... – vi-o abrir a boca para perguntar o porque, mas apenas limitei-me a negar com a cabeça.

E assim o lugar silenciou-se.

- Me d-desculpe – foi tudo o que murmurei para uma Mira chorosa após apagar a marca rosada em minha mão e logo seguir para a entrada da guilda.

- Lucy! – chamou Natsu alto. Parei e logo ouvi seus passos rápidos se aproximando de mim. – Porque? – indagou-o. – O que aconteceu? Por que esta fazendo isso?

Sequei algumas lagrimas.

- P-Por que e-eu não quero mais m-mentir para meus nakamas. Por que e-eu est-tou cansada de dar trabalho a vocês. – funguei. – Por que p-por mais que eu treine eu não passarei de um peso...

- Não! – cortou-me. - Você não é isso! Você...

- E por qu...

- Lu-san. – Ouvi me chamar. Era o amigo _dele_. – Vamos?

- Você! – ouvi Natsu rosnar. Mas minha escolha já esta feita.

- Adeus Natsu – murmurei e segui para próximo a Rogue.

Ele não mudara, exceto por seu olhar que aparentava estar mais distante que o normal.

Era tudo minha culpa.

Abaixei a cabeça logo levando a mão para a marca que havia em meu pescoço. Um lindo dragão branco.

Ele morreu. Sting morreu. E não havia nada nesse mundo que pudesse me fazer esquecer aquela dor.

Só havia uma pessoa que me entendia naquele momento, e era ele quem me salvava nesse momento. E era ele quem me protegeria no lugar do amigo dali em diante.

Por que ele sabe que se a situação fosse inversa e o loiro estivesse em seu lugar, seria isso que ele faria.

- Obrigado – murmurei fungando. – Obrigado Rogue.

- Não estou fazendo nada demais – murmurou-o. Ergui o olhar para encará-lo e vi-o com um sorriso triste. – Ele faria o mesmo se estivesse no meu lugar e eu também prometi que te protegeria caso algo acontecesse a ele. Sou um homem de palavra. Cuidarei de você e criarei o filho dele como se fosse meu.

Eu não podia mais suportar. Aquele momento estava sendo demais... aquelas palavras estavam sendo demais. E sem me importar com o olhar de todos na rua, e também daqueles que nos observavam na entrada da Fairy Tail, agarrei-me firmemente ao moreno e chorei.

Chorei por não poder mais tê-lo comigo. Chorei por ter sido fraca. Chorei por sempre ser um fardo. E Chorei ainda mais por amá-lo tanto a querer ter morrido por ele, ou com ele.

Eu podia sentir meu companheiro devolver-me o abraço.

Rogue não era a pessoa mais sentimental do mundo, mas mesmo assim ele me acolheu em seus braços. E mesmo que não houvesse dito nada eu sabia que ele queria me acalmar.

Eu queria _ele_ ali naquele momento. Queria para poder vê-lo rir de mim. Para falar algo egocêntrico e egoísta. Ou apenas para por o braço sobre meus ombros e olhar enraivecido para qualquer homem que sorrisse para mim na rua enquanto próximo a nós o moreno ria de forma silenciosa.

Agarrei-me mais fortemente a Rogue me escondendo entre seus braços.

Não haveria paz em meu coração dali em diante. Mas eu esperava, eu rezava, para que a felicidade voltasse a mim quando meu querido filhote de dragão branco nascesse.

Eu esperaria e esperaria. E sabia que Rogue estaria ao meu lado durante todo esse tempo. Por que alem de amigos, éramos irmãos que compartilhávamos a mesma dor.

- Obrigado... – murmurei novamente fechando os olhos e lembrando-me de meu amado. - ...Rogue. Obrigado por sempre ser meu porto seguro.

Senti-o passar a mão sobre minha cabeça.

Agora tudo o que eu podia fazer era esperar o tempo passar da melhor forma possível...

**~Fim~**


End file.
